Error
by captainstrange
Summary: Elaina Greene had grown up living a fairly ordinary life, until she learns about her family history. On both of her parents sides. Two worlds formed together, and she has little understanding on what is happening. Hopefully the towns werewolves, Derek Hale and Scott McCall, can help her. {Set Season One} {Derek/OC}
1. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you aren't familiar with.**

* * *

Elaina Greene slowly made her way into the school building, it was the first day back after the summer and while the female was slightly nervous, she was also highly excited for the year ahead. The almost-seventeen-year-old brunette was going to own her junior year. Currently she was stood in front of her locker, listening in to the other students conversations about the body found in the woods last night. Apparently the Sheriff's son had been caught out there too. Elaina had to scoff at that, only that idiot would be caught in the middle of the night in the woods searching for a body.

Despite being a year older, Elaina had known Stiles Stilinski since they were both young. Their mothers had been close friends at school, and remained friends until Stiles' mothers passing. Elaina's mother, Margaret, took the liberty of helping her best friend's family after she passed away. She takes in food to the Sheriff, when he's working late, and invites Stiles over for dinner, when he isn't going to his best friends house.

Speaking of the two troublemakers, they were approaching the brunette as she transferred her books between bag and locker.

"Hey, Greene," Stiles greeted, with a grin. "Find anything interesting?"

"No, but I'm sure you did last night. Only you would get caught in the dark, Stiles," she returned the grin. "We didn't see you much this summer, mom thought we had an argument."

"Good old, Maggie. She always did care."

Elaina poked the taller male in the stomach, with a playful glare. They laughed, before turning to involve Scott McCall in their conversation.

"Hey, Scott, how was your summer?" Elaina smiled at him, closing her locker before giving both of the younger teens her full attention.

"It was alright, how about yours?" Scott replied, adjusting his bag.

"Pretty average."

The bell rang, signalling that class would be starting and she nodded at them before heading to her class.

* * *

After the final bell of the day rang out, Elaina made her way to the woods, like she usually did after hours. She would usually sit out there for hours after school, completing her homework and doing some reading. It was her way of escaping the chaos that was the Greene house. Elaina was the eldest of three, with the younger two being brothers. Jared and Jacob. They were twins, and had just started out at Beacon Hills High. Luckily for her, their mother was available to pick them up after school. She didn't need to drag them around with her, and she was able to get the peace and quiet she loved to have.

Elaina found her spot, and she quickly laid out her jacket and sat on it. Opening the bag, the teen pulled out her homework. Yes, first day of school and they were already handing out homework, they were torturers. She quickly got to work on completing the horror that was an essay. Nearing the end, she felt eyes on her and she quickly snapped her head up to see a _rather handsome_ male staring at her.

"This is private property," he told her, as soon as she looked up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she stammered out, quickly packing away her things. "I've never been told off for coming out here, I'm sorry."

His eyes watched her every movement, as she grabbed the jacket and mumbled another apology and walked past him.

"Wait, hold up."

Elaina stopped walking, turning to look at him. She raised a confused eyebrow when he walked over to her.

"My name's Derek," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Elaina," she smiled and she shook his hand.

"I didn't mean to be quite so rude, there's been a lot of people out here, on the property."

"It's fine, I would be the same if I had officers searching through my property for a body."

He stiffened at that comment. "It's not safe to be out here, at the moment. I'm going to suggest you do your studies in a library."

"I come here every night, after school. Have done since I started high school. If I had known it was private, I never would-" The teen started to ramble, feeling intimidated by the older male.

"You weren't doing any harm, it's fine. But until they find the murderer, I will suggest you don't come out here again."

She blushed, looking up at him with a nod. "I guess I should be going then. It was nice meeting you, Derek."

He nodded at her slightly, before walking off in another direction. Elaina chewed her lip, before setting off in the direction of her house.

The Greene's were located just on the outside of the town, near the woods. It made it easier for her to sneak out at night, if she ever needed time away. She spent the majority of the summer in the woods, climbing trees and building up her limited skill set. Her brothers were into all the sports, but Elaina only enjoyed running. More specifically, cross country. The entire summer, she was up around six to get ready and go out to run the trails.

* * *

It was feeding time at the zoo, which meant Margaret Greene was laying out the food on the table for the family of four to settle down and eat. The woman worked long hours, all week, since the teen's father left for his younger, 'more attractive' secretary. She had held a strong face around her three children, but it had killed her inside. Despite the long hours, she managed to make it home in time to cook up dinner and serve it at a reasonable time. She called down the kids when the table was set, and heard her twin boys race down the stairs, closely followed by their sister.

"So, how was the first day?" Margaret asked, looking at her two youngest.

"It was the exactly the same as a normal first day, mom," Jacob said, shoveling food onto his plate.

"We found out that Terri is in most of our classes," Jared shrugged, when he got a look from his mother.

"How about you, Elaina?"

"It was fine, I saw Stiles. Told him off about sneaking out last night, and that you wondered where he was this summer." Elaina nodded, taking a bite of her salad. "And, um, I met someone after school, I guess." Her mother gave her a look, wanting her to expand more. "I was in the woods, taking the shortcut home, like I always do. Saw a guy, who told me to not go into the woods until the sheriff caught the murderer," Elaina shrugged. "His name's Derek, and he doesn't seem like the guy who wants friends."

"Derek?" Margaret questioned, eyebrow raised. "Derek Hale?"

"Um, I suppose so," Elaina shrugged again, poking her plate with her fork. "What does it matter?"

"I knew his mother, before the accident."

Everyone knew what accident she had mentioned. Six years ago, the Hale house had burned down with the majority of the family inside. Elaina shared a look with her brothers, and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Wonder why he is back," Jacob mumbled.

"Probably to tie up some lose ends about the property," Margaret nodded, before the table fell silent.

They finished dinner in silence, with Margaret telling the twins it was their night to clean up, before excusing everyone from the table. Elaina stood, and made her way back upstairs where she changed into her pajama top and some cotton shorts. Feeling warm still, she went over to the window to open it when she saw a dark figure standing between some of the trees behind their yard. When she looked for a second time, there was no one there. She frowned, and shook her head, putting it down to being tired from all the excitement of the day. She ended up curled in bed, reading a book she had read over a thousand times already. The Hobbit. It wasn't long before she decided to turn in for the night, and go to sleep. And just as she fell into a deep slumber, there was a faint howling in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chance at First Line

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you aren't familiar with.**

* * *

Elaina was sat in the canteen, when her two troublemakers joined her. An eyebrow was raised at them both, as she took another bite of her pasta. Stiles looked at her eagerly, while Scott had a more relaxed face. It was only the second week back at school, and she had a feeling that they were going to cause her more trouble than normal.

"How can I help you two?" She asked, looking directly at Stiles.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to lacrosse practice with us," Stiles grinned, drumming his fingers on the table.

"I'm going anyway," the brunette shrugged, looking back at her food. "Mom wants me to support the twins, and I'm banned from the woods," she continued.

"Your mom banned you from the woods?" Scott snorted.

"No, a lovely stranger did though. Shouldn't be in the woods, when there is a murderer running around," Elaina looked at Scott, chewing her lip slightly.

"Did you catch this strangers name?" Stiles frowned, before continuing to talk. "Was he tall, annoyingly handsome with a strong jaw, spiky jet-black hair and a leather jacket?"

"Hey, you've seen him too!" Elaina laughed, waiting for her friend to also laugh at her joke, but instead he gave a look to Scott. "What? What's wrong?"

"You should stay away from him, Elaina," Stiles warned, running his fingers through his buzz-cut hair. "He's bad news."

"He seems rather nice, actually. Seeing as he didn't try to shoot me with a shotgun for being on his property."

"Stay out of the woods, Elaina," Scott growled before getting up and stalking off. Stiles nodded at her before following his best friend, leaving the female teen to sit there confused.

* * *

It was later in the day, and Elaina was sitting on the bleachers, doing a piece of homework she had started during her free period. Lacrosse practice was going on, and she was trying her hardest to ignore the loud, competitive teenagers. Someone sat beside her, causing her to look up from the notepad. Lydia Martin.

"Who are you here for?" The red-head asked, looking out at the field.

"Twins. Jared and Jacob," she mumbled her response, looking back at her notepad, hoping the girl would get the idea that she didn't want to talk.

"I'm here for the captain, Jackson," Lydia gloated. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

"No, you just don't talk to anyone who isn't in your clique. I don't attend the practice of a sport that I don't enjoy, normally."

"Jackson is the best player on the team, you know. That's why he is captain. But that kid- Scott, I think. He's pretty good."

"Scott is better than Jackson, by far." She wanted this conversation to be over with, and luckily it came to a halt when Scott collided with Jackson, sending the latter to the ground. Lydia raced over, while Elaina stood from her seat, watching from afar.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott and Stiles run to the locker room, and she decided to follow them. The brunette entered the locker room, softly calling out to Stiles as she looked around. Something was wrong, she could feel it. It wasn't till Scott - well, something that looked like Scott - jumped down from the ceiling, that she let out a scream, grabbing the attention of both the Scott-thing, and Stiles. Elaina ran out of the locker room, running across the field and into the woods that surrounded the school. Luckily, everyone was too busy with Jackson to stop her. She powered her legs to carry her across the forest floor. A cry left her lips when she tripped over a tree root, and smashed into the ground. The brunette lay on the cold, damp ground with a soft whimper leaving her lips. If that thing was still following her, she was going to die.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice came, snapping her out of her internal death speech. "Elaina?"

She looked to where the voice was coming from, seeing the male from the week previous. Derek. He walked over to her, closely expecting her body for any wounds without touching her body before helping her up.

"I'm... Did you see it?"

"See what?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side a little.

"The thing in the school! It looked... It looked like McCall, but... It had long teeth, like fangs... And there was more hair on his face- He was on top of the lockers!"

Derek's eyes narrowed, as he watched her before nodding slightly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, thank god. I got out of there before it could attack me," Elaina panted softly, looking around them. She was still on edge about what she had seen in the locker room.

"Well, you should get home," Derek stated.

"I... I left my bag, on the bleachers. My phone's in there-" Elaina spoke, turning to go back to the school.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you," Derek told her, gripping her shoulder and forcing her to face him before speaking clearly to her. "Go home, I will bring it to you."

Elaina nodded, and she turned to walk in the direction of her house. She tried to walk as quietly as possible, in case the thing was lurking in the forest. She jumped at every noise she heard, and it made her feel weak.

* * *

The brunette teenager was led out on her bed, an old leather bound book open in front of her. It had once belonged to her grandfather, on her dad's side. And she knew it would hold all of the answers she was seeking. Like, what the hell was that thing she saw in the locker room? Elaina knew her father's family had an unusual background, but she had never been taught it. Her eyes skimmed across the first page, before flicking over to the section she needed. _Lycanthrope._ She swallowed, as her eyes went down the page, taking in everything it said.

Suddenly her window was pushed open, and in climbed the leather clad male from the forest. He went to speak, holding out her bag when his eyes fell on the book she was reading.

"What's that?" He tried to get a glimpse at what she was reading, before she snapped it shut.

"Why did you climb in through my window? Why not use the front door like a normal person-" Her mouth snapped shut, as she stared up at him. Realization dawned on her and she scrambled to get away from him.

"Elaina? What's wrong?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed together, as he took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me, I know what you are. What you and Scott are," she stated, holding her arms against her chest as if they were protecting her.

Derek opened the book on the bed, and then the realization hit him. "Hunter," he growled, before lifting his head to look at her.

A soft sob escaped her lips, as Derek's eyes changed to the blue and his face made the change to his wolf form. _I'm going to die_ , she thought to herself while letting out another sob. A second later, she was alone in her room and she took a deep breath. Elaina looked around, not letting her guard down. She doubted she ever would, not now she knew the truth. Werewolves were in town.


	3. Chapter 3: Pack Mentality

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 _Gold eyes. Blue eyes. They were what was chasing her through the trees currently. Pain shot through her leg, as she landed on the side of her ankle but still she kept running. She couldn't stop. Stopping meant death. Death meant... Well, death meant the end. And she didn't want to die, not today. Who else would take care of her family?_

 _Out of nowhere, the two wolf forms were in front of her and she let out a high pitched scream. She knew now, that she had no choice. She was dying, and there was no escaping. The two males stalked towards her, each flashing their canines at her._

 _"Derek, please," she sobbed, pressing her back against the tree. "Scott, don't do this." But it was too late, and their faces leaned down and-_

Elaina woke with a start, looking around her room as she blinked several times. It was a dream, it was only a dream. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she looked down at the bed sheets, pulling her knees to her chest. Her bedroom door was flung open, and Jared walked into the room, his face creased with concern.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream," he asked, moving over to her bed and sitting down.

"Just a bad dream," she mumbled, giving her brother a weak smile. The easiest way to tell the twins apart was the way they dressed, Jared commonly wore jeans and a jacket, while Jacob wore shorts and vests. All year round.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Elaina shook her head, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They stayed sat there for a while, just enjoying the company of their sibling. A soft sigh left the older siblings lips as she sat back and looked at him.

"I know something, and if I tell you, or mom, or Jacob... I know you three will think I'm crazy," she finally said. This caused Jared to raise an eyebrow.

"We wouldn't ever think you were crazy, Elaina, you know that."

"Well, you might when you hear about this," she stated as she pulled out the leather book from beneath her bed, her eyes searching his face. Jared accepted the book, quickly skimming through some of the pages.

"What is this?" He questioned, looking up at her.

"Dad's dad gave it to me, before he passed. And I... I started reading it the other day, and... Jared, everything in this book is real."

Jared scoffed, shaking his head. His eyes fell on the book once more, and something quirked his interest. "Stemus simul, de diversis illis," he mumbled.

"It's Latin for, together we stand, against those different."

"But who is different? Elaina, what have you seen?" Jared narrowed his eyes, looking at his older sister.

"Scott McCall, and Derek Hale," she whimpered, as their faces made themselves known in her mind once again.

That night, neither of the siblings got much sleep. Instead, Jared cradled his older sister against him, attempting to calm her down when she closed her eyes for a second too long and she saw the faces again. He didn't mind though, he remembered her doing this for him when he was young and had nightmares. But little did the Greene siblings know, Derek Hale had been watching and listening to them from the treeline surrounding the house.

* * *

Elaina attempted to stay clear of Scott and Stiles in the morning, at school. It wasn't that hard though, they were struggling with some of Scott's _werewolf_ issues, it would seem. When gym rolled around for the unlucky teen, they were sent outside where she was partnered with Briony, a semi-close friend of hers. They were stood on the field, and were doing stretches to get ready for the lesson ahead.

"So, how was your summer?" Briony asked, holding her arm across her chest at the elbow.

"It was alright, nothing extraordinary. How about you?"

"We went to France, dad promised months ago and we actually got to go, I was so excited!"

"Perks of being an only child," Elaina laughed, reaching to bend her toes.

"Oh, I know. And I would love to have a little sister to paint toes or something with, but I am spoiled so much it's great."

As the pair sat down to do some more stretches, Elaina felt like someone was watching her. Her eyes scanned around the open area, searching for the person who was staring at her. Then she saw him. He was standing just outside the treeline, his eyes stuck on her with every movement she made. Derek Hale. The guy who was arrested for potentially murdering someone and burying them in his garden. She hadn't heard of him being let out. _Maybe he escaped_ , she thought, although she knew that wasn't likely. Elaina stood, brushing off the grass from her legs and bum, before walking over to him. She wanted answers, and there was no time like the present.

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at him and folding her arms across her chest.

"Checking up on you," he grunted in reply.

"Yeah, well, I'm perfectly fine. So take your stupid little werewolf ass, and leave."

He had not been expecting that, and his eyes narrowed in response. "Normally it'd be me telling the _hunter_ to leave."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She hated that, what did he know about her? What was a hunter anyway? "What's a hunter?"

He studied her face, and heartbeat, "You tell me. You're the one with the fancy books all about my kind."

"My grandfather gave me that book!"

Derek deadpanned, staring at her. He had not been expecting to hear that. She didn't know anything about him, or Scott. Not really. Just what she had read in her book. He shifted slightly from his spot in front of her. "You should go back to school." He turned to walk away.

"Will you hurt me?" It came out as a whisper, and he could hear how scared she was. Everything was new to her, she didn't understand this world. He hated himself for doing it, but he turned back to her with a look in his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips as he looked at her, and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunatic

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

The brunette teenager had been sitting on her bed, scrolling through the internet. She had just heard that the school would be closed for the next two days, because alleged murderer _Derek Hale_ had been in there, attacking a bunch of students. And there was a sudden knock on her window, and she darted over, seeing the murderer sitting on the roof outside. Elaina was tempted to just leave him there, but then she saw the blood. Something was wrong. Opening the window, she took his arm and helped him inside and gently sat him down in her desk chair.

"What happened?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "You do know you are a wanted criminal, right?"

He let out a soft gasp of pain as he inspected his wounds, "I'm innocent. It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Elaina was already losing her patience with the wolf, he never fully explained anything. "I saw you the other day, in school. With Jackson. Is he one too?"

"It's an Alpha... And no, he isn't." Derek paused, looking at her. She was now kneeling in front of him, cleaning up his wounds.

"An Alpha is like, your boss right?"

He nodded, "You've been reading."

"It's dangerous out there," she muttered, with a slight frown. "Shouldn't this be healing?"

"Wounds inflicted by an alpha," Derek let out a small hiss of pain, sending a glare at her when she uttered an apology. "Take longer to heal."

"Perks of being a werewolf," she smirked, looking up at him. "So, who is the Alpha?"

"Deaton," he grunted, leaning back in the seat.

"Alan? No, he can't be," Elaina frowned, moving to sit on her bed. "Are you sure?"

"What makes you so sure he isn't?"

"I know him, he's Scott's boss. He knows something, but he isn't a werewolf, Derek."

"How would you know?" He snapped at her.

"Because I've been reading, remember? And he isn't as angry, or blood-lusting as you or Scott. It's not him, and I swear it."

Derek narrowed his eyes, looking at her. She did have a point, he had been watching Deaton for a while now and he had never once seen him get angry.

"Was it Scott and Stiles at the school?" Elaina asked, looking at him as her teeth toyed with her lip. "I probably already know the answer..." Derek nodded in reply, just as he felt the wounds start to heal and he let out a sigh of relief. "Are they okay? Did the Alpha hurt them?"

Derek shook his head slightly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "I was taken out first, I didn't see them when I left."

"I need to call them, make sure they are okay," Elaina sighed, standing up and grabbing her phone. A hand gripped her arm, and she looked at the weak wolf. He shook his head before gripping her desk tightly. "They might be hurt!"

"You'd have heard about it if they were, trust me," he panted before slowly sitting down again.

"You need to rest, a full moon is coming. Don't push yourself, or you won't heal."

"What are you? A werewolf expert now?" He chuckled, looking at her. "You think reading one book makes you an expert-"

"No, I'm an expert in health. And regardless of what you are, you need rest to heal properly," she snapped at him, shoving his shoulder back before turning off her light and getting into bed. "Go to sleep, Derek."

* * *

It had been a few days since the school was attacked by the Alpha. Derek had not been there when she had awoken the following more, but he had cleaned up the blood, which she was grateful for. She took that as his thanks, and it pleased her enough. It was Monday, at the school was opening once more. Elaina had the plan of going to see her favorite troublemakers, to get them to explain to her everything that was going on. Properly.

"Hey, you two," Elaina greeted sweetly as she approached the two male teens.

"Now isn't the best time-" Stiles started, before the brunette female interrupted him.

"I know what Scott is, I know what Hale is. I know about the Alpha. So tell me," Elaina looked between them, with a smirk. "What exactly is going on in Beacon Hills, aside from Scott's break up with the hunter's daughter."

"How did you hear about that?" Scott demanded.

"News travels fast, McCall." She shrugged, "Tell me everything you know."

Scott groaned, looking around for an escape. "Hey, we have to-"

"No, no you don't. You are telling me everything, otherwise I am going to the sheriff's department and telling them that you lied, and that Derek is innocent," Elaina threatened, her eyes flickering between the two. "And I can be very persuasive."

"Okay, fine," Scott huffed, pulling her into an empty locker room. Between Scott and Stiles, they managed to get every single detail about what had been happening over the past few weeks across to the older teen. She asked questions, and they responded with all the information they had. Elaina told them what she had learned about her dad's family, the book her grandfather had given her, and everything Derek had told her.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf's Bane

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

Sometimes you have to ask yourself exactly what you plan on doing with your life. Elaina Greene was currently asking herself that question, as she sat in the back of the black Camaro, with Stiles. Scott was driving, the pair kept checking behind them to look at car that was chasing them. It was a hunter, who believed that they were Derek Hale. But it suddenly came through that the real Hale was on foot in the Iron Works. And the car chasing them suddenly disappeared. Elaina narrowed her eyes, before demanding that Scott got them to the Iron Works as fast as possible, not wanting the Beta wolf to be caught by a blood thirsty hunter. The blue-eyed wolf had promised to help her find out about her family history, and she wasn't letting him get out of it that easily.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?"

"Damn it! I had him!"

"Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

"Whoa, hey, they are just doing their jobs-"

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get that."

Elaina blanked out for the rest of their conversation, her eyes glazed over. Her older cousin, Felix, from her mom's side was coming into town, and she had to prepare herself for the questions she had to ask him. The questions about their family, the truth. She knew he had the answers, he used to tease her about knowing stuff when they were younger. There was a ten year age gap between them, and as soon as he was eighteen, he had been told about his family's history. Elaina knew she would learn hers when she was of age, but at the moment, she couldn't wait.

"Hey, you okay?"

Derek's soft voice brought her back to the car, and she looked at him. She nodded her head, with a small smile which he returned.

"My cousin is coming to town," she told him, regardless of the fact that Scott and Stiles were still there.

"Hunter?"

She shook her head, "Doubt it. It's on mom's side. But he could know some things. His dad was best friends with mine." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Want some help interrogating him?" Derek asked, having fully turned around in his seat now to look at her.

"I'll call you if he needs torturing," she replied playfully. Derek nodded his head, as they pulled up at Stiles' house.

* * *

The brunette was awoken in the morning by someone jumping on her bed. She let out a groan, and attempted to push the weight off. A deep chuckle met her ears, and she used all of her strength to finally kick the body off. A thump, a groan of pain followed.

"Morning to you too, Ellie-bear."

"Get lost, Felix," she mumbled, burying her face back in her pillow.

"No, Maggie sent me to come wake you up," he grinned at her.

Felix was 6'5 in height, with a strong muscular build and a strong jawline. He had short blond hair, and brown eyes. His dad was Margaret's brother, and both of their dads had been close friends growing up.

"I'm awake, now leave."

"Aw, don't be like that, Ellie."

"You aren't supposed to be here till the end of the week, when did you get here?" Elaina sat up, rubbing her eyes while she watched her cousin, irritated.

"Middle of the night," Felix moved to sit at her desk. "Why? Did you have a hot date to get to this week?"

Elaina glared at him, before getting out of bed and gathering together an outfit for the day.

"Jared and Jacob told me that you met an old friend of mine." The brunette slowly turned around to face the blond, an eyebrow cocked. "Derek Hale."

"Do you know what he is? What his family was?" Felix nodded in response to her question, "Do you know what our family is?" Another nod. "Can you tell me?"

"After school. I'll pick you up, and we will go to see Derek."

* * *

At lunch, there had been an incident between Scott and Jackson. Apparently Jackson had found out about Scott, and was now watching his every move. Elaina had a pretty normal day, and she was just collecting her jacket from her locker when she received a text from Derek.

 _Meet at Stiles'. Need to chat. Bring Stiles. - D_

She scoffed as she read it, how else would she get in? The teen walked to the front entrance, and located her cousin. She climbed into the car, and threw her bag into the backseat.

"We're going to the Sheriff's house. The wanted fugitive is currently hanging out there, apparently," Elaina rolled her eyes.

"He always was the smart one," Felix chuckled, before pulling out of the parking lot. He followed her directions till they were pulled up outside. He parked behind the jeep, on the street.

"At least Stiles is home," Elaina shrugged, before walking up to the door and knocking. Felix was stood behind her, when the door was opened to reveal the Sheriff. "Hey, John! Stiles invited me over."

"Hey, Elaina. Felix," John nodded his head at the older man. "He's in his room, but be careful. I think he had too much adderall again."

The two laughed, before going upstairs to the teen's room. Elaina knocked on the door before entering, an eyebrow raised at the two who were currently against the wall.

"Should we come back later?" Elaina questioned, gesturing between them. Derek huffed, before looking at the male behind her.

"Derek," Felix greeted, a smile on his lips.

"Prescott," he replied, moving to take a seat. "I said bring Stiles, not a friggin' fairy!"

"Oh, way to go, Hale. I hadn't told her yet, you idiot," Felix snapped at the beta.

"Wait, what?" Elaina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Werewolves _and_ fairies?" Stiles exclaimed, excitedly till Derek shot him a look that made him shut up.

"Does someone want to explain to me?"

"I'm not a fairy," Felix clarified. "I'm an Angel. For some reason, Derek can't tell the difference." Elaina frowned, looking at the floor.

"If you're an angel, where are your wings?" Stiles asked, curiously.

"They can't be seen by a human eye," Felix informed, looking at the buzz-cut teen. "An angel develops their wings at the age of eighteen, where they will then receive required training."

"Is that why we're told? When we're eighteen, about our family?"

Felix nodded, "You still have another year, but I think with what has been going on around here, you needed to learn sooner. As an angel, you are either a guardian or a messenger. Your mother is a messenger. I am a guardian. A messenger will tell the guardians when something is wrong in the town they are in, and in we come to save the day."

"Six years too late," Derek muttered under his breath.

"We were not informed of the Argents, Derek. We couldn't have prevented that." Derek grunted in reply.

Elaina sat quietly, trying to process this new information. She felt all eyes on her, and she had to squeeze her own shut. This was too much. A hand rested on the brunette's shoulder and a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't know," Elaina looked at him. "You told me you didn't know."

"I didn't know the Prescott's and the Greene's were the same family. If I did, I would have told you in a heartbeat."

"I need to go, and deal with all of this," Elaina nodded her head at the three men before leaving them alone.

Derek and Felix watched as she left, before turning to each other with challenging looks in their eyes.

"If she gets bitten, will she turn?" They turned to look at Stiles, with questioning looks on their faces. "If Elaina gets bitten by the Alpha, will she turn? Or is already enough of an angel to not turn?"

"If she gets bitten before her eighteenth birthday, even the night before. As long as it is before midnight-"

"She will turn into a werewolf, without a doubt."

"Zero chance of it killing her."

"Why do you ask?"

"Okay, that's creepy how you guys were finishing each others sentences," Stiles frowned, looking between them. "Just curious."


	6. Chapter 6: What Goes Wrong

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

Elaina sat on her bed, running her fingers through her hair as she looked around her room. She needed answers, answers no one else could give her. Her parents were the only two. But the brunette didn't know where her father was, or how to get in contact with him, and she was sure her mother would break down into fits of tears if she even dared to ask. Jared and Jacob knew nothing, they couldn't. They were only just starting high school, what could they possibly know? Felix knew the family history, but he wouldn't know about her parents and how they came to be. Her mind was racing and she didn't know what to do. Elaina fiddled with her shirt, as her eyes darted around the room. Maybe she had something that would be of some help.

"Hey, you alright?"

The voice startled her, and she whipped around to look at them. Jacob. She let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her face with the palms of her hands.

"Woah, is something wrong? Has a guy, like... I don't know, hurt you?" Jacob asked her, worried.

Elaina shook her head at him, "No, it's... It's nothing, don't worry."

"Does this have something to do with Derek Hale parked outside in a very nice car?"

"What?" Elaina darted up from her seat and raced downstairs. She swung open the door, and sure enough, at the end of the drive, the black Camaro was parked. She stormed over to the car, wanting answers for this mess. "What are you doing here?"

Derek looked up at her, with an eyebrow raised, "Checking to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah, well I'm fine. So get lost."

"I need you and Felix to get out of town," the beta informed her.

"Why?" She frowned, arms folding as she looked at him. "Is something going to happen?"

Derek sighed, and nodded, "I need you to leave town, Elaina."

"Why me? Why not my brothers, or my mother? Why just me?"

"Because he's going to target you, and he's going to want you. If an Alpha bites a fully-formed Angel, they turn. But they turn into something more. A werewolf with wings," Derek explained, running a hand through his hair. "It's not something we want."

"But I'm not a fully-formed Angel, Derek!"

"He has a way of speeding up the process, and he will find you, and he will catch you. He will force you to gain your wings, and your powers early. And he will turn you, Elaina."

"What about-"

"Your mother is-" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Your mother lost hers when she married your father. Your brothers, he wouldn't. He needs a female. Female werewolves are stronger, and they can withstand more pain. Please," he pleaded, looking at her one final time. "I am looking out for you."

Elaina nodded, "Fine. Where do we go?"

"Anywhere outside Beacon Hills. Leave California if you have to. I'll give you a call when we've done what's needed."

The teen locked her jaw with another nod, before turning to go back inside. She found her cousin already packing up her bag, and she raised an eyebrow. While they packed, he explained to her what had happened after she left Stiles' place. Felix told her about the text sent to Allison, from Scott that was actually sent by Mrs McCall. He informed her of everything he and Derek worked out about what the Alpha was after, and she told him about the conversation outside with Derek.

"What will I tell my mom?" Elaina asked, her voice soft and almost... weak?

Felix sighed, "You can't tell her. She can't know."

"But what do I tell her? That I'm sick of her, and I want to go see dad?" She asked, sarcastically, but Felix thought it was a great idea.

* * *

 _I am looking out for you._ Those words stuck with Elaina as she sat with Felix, in her room a few hours later. They couldn't leave till her mother and brothers were in bed, so sometime nearing two. They both just sat there, staring at the walls as they patiently waited for Felix to hear their hearts slow. Her eyes darted to him when he moved to get their bags, and he sent her a nod. The pair quietly crept through the house, going to the car and packing their bags inside. Once they were both in their seats, Felix drove down the street and Elaina dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice sounding half-asleep.

"Derek, it's Elaina. Just wanted to let you know that we're leaving now," she said softly. "I left a note for my mom, but... Can someone look out for them? I know you said the alpha wouldn't go for them-" She started tearing up as she spoke, and Felix reached out to squeeze her hand. "But, he might go after them, to try and lure me back-"

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll make sure someone is watching them at all times, okay?"

The brunette sniffled, "Thank you. So much, for everything."

"You act like we're never going to see each other again," Derek chuckled, sounding more awake now.

"We might not, honestly. Something could go terribly wrong and-"

Something jumped out in front of the car, and Felix swerved to miss it but completely misjudged where he was going and the car flew off the side of the bridge.

"Elaina? Felix!" Derek shouted into the phone, eyes wide as he heard the female teen scream. The call disconnected, and the beta was left to question what happened. It wasn't long till he had problems off his own though, and he couldn't take a chance to see what had happened to the cousins.


	7. Chapter 7: Bite Me

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

Elaina's eyes snapped open, as she looked at the ceiling above her. The room she was currently in wasn't her bedroom, and the teen tried to remember everything that happened before she found herself here. She was leaving with Felix, because Derek told her it wasn't safe anymore. As they were leaving, she rang him to ask him to look after her family. That she was scared for their safety. From the Alpha. As they were crossing the bridge, he had jumped in front of the car, and Felix drove off the side. A gasp escaped her chapped lips, as pain flooded her body from the side. The brunette lifted the hospital gown, seeing a bandage covering the side. Slowly, her nimble fingers lifted it so she could see the wound. Except there wasn't one.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered, taping the bandage back down, as she knew exactly what had happened.

"Elaina!" A sudden call of her name caused her head to snap into the direction of the door as her mother flew in with her brothers behind. "Are you okay?" Margaret asked, arms wrapping around her daughter's body, with a kiss to her head. "We were worried sick. Jacob woke up, and found your note. And then, the hospital rang - you almost drowned!"

"Where's Felix?" The teen asked, her voice hoarse and she hated the weak feeling that came with it.

"He's okay, he got you out. He brought you here, sweetheart," Margaret cupped Elaina's face, stroking her cheeks softly as she checked her daughter over for any injuries.

"I need... I need to see him," Elaina nodded, taking out the wires from her hands, before moving to stand up.

"He's outside," Jared told her, resting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a stern look.

"I'll ask him to come in," Jacob replied, going to the door and speaking quietly to his cousin.

When Felix entered, Elaina wrapped her arms around him as soon as he was close enough. Felix held onto the smaller body for a while, before moving to the end of the bed.

"What was my wound?" Elaina asked, looking at him as she already knew he had the answers.

"A bite - has it healed?"

The brunette nodded, and she looked away, "Mom, you need to tell Jared and Jacob. Everything."

"H-How do you know?" Margaret asked, looking at her oldest child with a flustered look.

"It's easy to work out. Dad's a hunter, you're an Angel. I'm a werewolf," Elaina shrugged, looking around for her clothes. That's when she heard it, and her eyes glazed over as she concentrated.

"Ellie? What is it?" Margaret questioned, her hand tensing on her daughter's arm.

"Who is it, Elaina?" Felix asked, he had heard the howl too. But he wasn't aware enough to make out each howl - he knew the difference between a Beta and Alpha howling to each other, and an Omega howling in search of a pack.

"Scott, and Derek," she replied, following the second howl and she instantly grabbed her clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. As soon as she was dressed, she went back out and grabbed everything else. Her phone, keys. "They need my help."

"Maybe I can help-"

"No, Felix! It's a werewolf problem. And I doubt Derek wants to see you right now."

"You can't even shift!"

"They are going to be going against the Alpha. I wanna give back what he gave me," Elaina snapped, pulling on her jacket. "Karma's a bitch, and he awoke the beast."

* * *

Elaina raced through the preserve, as she followed the direction of the howl. It had been a while since she heard it, but she could still gather enough to tell the direction it came from. The old Hale house. She heard screams, and the brunette concentrated to see what else she could hear.

" _Come on then!_ "

Elaina forced herself to continue running, her feet pounding into the leaves and twigs on the ground. She wished she had her converse, or her boots, instead of the flats she currently had on her feet. When she arrived at the Hale house, Chris Argent was on the floor, probably out cold. She could still hear his heartbeat. Scott was helping Derek to his feet. _But where was-_

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm gonna give you the chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it - and I'll let her live."

There was a pause, as Elaina slowly made her way into the house. Her back was pressed against the wall, and she listened in on Kate's heartbeat. Her ears flickered, when she heard Derek and Scott talking outside but focused her attention back on Kate.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered, but her heartbeat didn't match her words. There were upticks on both words, and Elaina knew that the Alpha had heard them. The teen winced, as she heard his claws cut through her throat.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology - didn't sound very sincere," The Alpha tilted his head, a smirk on his lips.

Elaina stepped out, pushing Allison behind her. The brunette couldn't shift, not until her first full moon. But she could heal, unlike Allison.

"Oh, there's my new Beta. Looking just like her mother did, at her age," the Alpha smirked at her, which only caused her eyes to shine their Beta gold. The Alpha lost his smirk, as he watched her and his eyes narrowed. "That's not possible."

"Oh, bite me. Leave Allison alone," Elaina growled. She didn't know the teen very well, but they had shared conversations when Elaina sat with the boys at lunch, or they waved at each other in the hallway. Scott loved her, and that was enough for the new werewolf.

"You will soon learn, Elaina, that Hunter's and Werewolves are not friends."

"And you will soon learn, to not mess with a Greene," Elaina snapped her newly-grown canines at him. Derek and Scott flanked her sides, as she fully shifted into her Beta form.

The brawl started, the Alpha instantly went for Scott, and threw him against the wall which caused the house to shake at the impact. Derek followed up, only to be thrown at the ceiling. Elaina circled the Alpha, eyes narrowing as she observed his every movement. She needed a game plan, that's how they would win. If they could get him outside-

Scott snarled, and went in for another attack. He was instantly thrown over the Alpha's head, landing on the floor with a house shaking thud. Derek got three hits in, before he was sent over the burnt couch. While he was distracted, focusing on the male werewolves, Elaina ran up and kicked his back. He took two steps forward, to balance himself out and the she-wolf stood in position ready for his on-coming attack. Which was directed towards Scott, when he got a few hits on the Alpha. The face started to shift into a more animal look, and eventually Scott was thrown through what was once a window. The Alpha followed him through, and Elaina darted over to Derek to check on him.

"Derek, come on. Scott can't fight him alone, and I can't control my shift," Elaina lifted up the older Beta, helping him to the door.

"Go, you're too angry to be here," Derek muttered, still trying to gather his strength. The only scent Elaina was giving off was anger, and he knew who it was directed to. "You'll end up hurting someone - Allison, Stiles."

"Not till he's dead," Elaina stated, before going outside and seeing the Alpha on fire. Her eyebrows raised, as he went to attack Allison, but Scott attacked him and sent him in a new direction.

Scott went to his knees, and Allison ran over to him. Elaina searched around, before spotting Stiles. She ran over to her long-time friend and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, his voice muffled by her head as he returned the hug. "Dad told me you were in the hospital-"

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine, in fact," Elaina looked up at him, kissing his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded, but something behind her caught his attention. Elaina turned, and watched as Derek made his way over to the Alpha, who was no longer on fire, his heartbeat slow and weak. Derek straddled the burned body, and raised his hand.

"Wait! You said the cure come from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott was stood not far behind him, pleading his case to the older male Beta.

"You've - already - decided," the Alpha spoke quietly, taking breaths between words. "I can smell it on you!"

"Wait! No, no! Don't!"

Elaina buried her face in Stiles' chest as Derek swiped his claws across the Alpha's throat. She took an unsteady deep breath, as Derek slowly moved to his feet. Her eyes met his, as his turned Alpha red and hers a Beta gold.

"I'm the Alpha now," he stated, before standing up and moving back to the house. Stiles rubbed her back, and the new Beta realized that she had tears falling down her face.

Slowly the older teen pulled away, and she took two steps towards the house. Her eyes quickly darted over to the body that lay in the leaves, and everything clicked together for her.

"Peter," she whispered, taking several steps towards his body before dropping to her knees. Peter had been a friend of her mothers, when she was younger. But he stopped coming over, after the fire. Elaina never questioned it, but she could tell her mother missed the sassy male that wore v-necks, all the time.

The night grew on, and even though everyone had already left, Elaina was still sat there beside Peter. The man that made her into the supernatural creature that she was. Did she thank him? Or did she hate it? Would being an Angel be easier than this?

"You didn't know who it was, did you?" Derek asked, several feet behind her.

Elaina shook her head, "It didn't click... Until after. And then I got to thinking. Why did he wanna turn me? Make me a fully-formed Angel, and then a werewolf? Can an Angel steal another Angels powers?"

"I wouldn't know, but if it works like it does for us, then I'd assume so. Why?" Derek moved to sit beside her, curious as to where she was taking this.

"I think mom was working with him, to try to steal my powers," Elaina explained, her voice coming out softer than normal. "And the more I think about it, the more it seems true. She'd be gone at weird hours of the day, outside of her usual work hours. She was shocked that I knew about Angels and werewolves, and the like. She didn't seem heartbroken at the idea that I tried to run away."

"That doesn't mean she wanted-"

"She isn't an Angel, Derek. You said so yourself. Marrying a hunter forced her to be stripped of everything she had. She wanted to use me, she wanted your uncle to force my wings to grow, and to then bite me. So she could kill me," Elaina broke down into sobs. Derek's arm wrapped around her shoulders, as he thought about everything she had said. It was the only reasonable explanation there was, but, why would a mother do that to their child?


	8. Chapter 8: Learning

**Disclaimer: I only own the Greene family, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

Elaina hadn't returned home since the death of Peter Hale, she didn't trust herself or her mother, for that matter. Instead Derek had opted to let her stay with him for the past few days, in his new hideout. He had mentioned to her, that he had hidden here when he was a wanted fugitive. Elaina had nodded, and got herself set up in a train cart. They were currently sitting on the floor, in the main area, eating some breakfast that Derek had bought from the cafe down the road. They usually ate together, in silence. And then their training session would begin. Elaina didn't mind, she knew it was necessary.

"You know this whole, you're my Alpha thing," Elaina started, which caused Derek to lift his head. They rarely spoke during their meals, but Elaina had been thinking about her problem with authoritative figures the previous night. "Will my inner wolf instantly submit to you?"

"If your wolf sees me as it's Alpha, then yes," Derek nodded, popping the rest of his pastry in his mouth. "Does it?"

"I think so," Elaina said, slowly. A frown formed on her features. Derek's eyes met hers, and he instantly flashed her his Alpha red. She bowed her head in response, and when she lifted it, her eyes were the Beta gold.

"You're submissive," Derek nodded, standing from his seat on the floor and he pulled his shirt over his head.

Elaina blushed at that comment, looking up at him with her eyes wide. He paused, after seeing her reaction, and a soft pink raised to his cheeks.

"I-I didn't-"

"No, it's okay. Just, cause me by surprise, that's all," Elaina laughed, trying to get over her embarrassment. She finished off her breakfast, and cleaned her hands before walking over to him and preparing herself for their training lesson.

It only took her an hour to get Derek flat on his back, with her knees resting either side of his head, her butt resting on his chest. She grinned down at him, and he patted her thigh.

"That was good," he praised, when she stood from where she had been sitting. He jumped to his feet, and walked with her to grab a bottle of water each. "You did manage to catch me off guard."

"Am I training alright, for a bitten wolf?" She questioned, her head tilting as she took a drink.

Derek nodded, "I think the one-to-one works better. I didn't get the chance with Scott, with the insane Alpha racing around. Plus, there was his lack of trust for me."

"Scott isn't your fault, Derek," Elaina frowned, looking up at him. "He accused you of murdering your own sister, got you arrested, made you a wanted fugitive and constantly put his hunter girlfriend before you. He should have to deal with this on his own." Elaina let out a sigh, "And Stiles deserves to have to deal with the backlash from Scott not being properly trained, seeing as he assisted him every time."

"Why do you do that?" The Alpha wolf asked, his eyes narrowing at her. "Why do you always defend me?"

"Because, you aren't a bad guy, Derek. You're just a guy who bad things happen to."

Elaina grabbed her bag, and went to go take a shower, leaving Derek to muse through his thoughts.

* * *

It was late, when Elaina returned to the lair, as she had started to call it, which irritated Derek.

 _"Werewolves don't have lairs."_

 _"Yet, you do. Because this is underground, and everyone knows if it's underground, it's more likely to be a lair."_

A grin formed on her lips at that memory, it had been when he first brought her down here. Her eyes snapped over to where her Alpha was doing pull-ups on one of the train carts. Her eyebrow arched, and a smirk spread over her lips as she got an idea. She was sure that he hadn't heard her, being too focused on his work out. And the teen quietly moved around the hideout, before she jumped at the Alpha, succeeding in scaring him and she had a monkey grip on his back. He fell back, to the floor, causing her to groan and loosen her arms.

" _Shit_ , Elaina?" He asked, turning around and looking at her, shaking his head. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that... My ribs need to be broken," she gasped out, nodding.

"If I had known it was you-"

"You didn't catch my scent?" Elaina frowned, taking his offered hand.

Derek shook his head, "I was deep in thought."

"About?" Elaina questioned, curiously.

"Stuff," he replied, brushing some dust from her back.

"Things?" Elaina giggled, her ribs already healed.

Derek frowned, with a nod as he looked at her. She patted his chest, and pecked his lips, before going to her train cart to grab her bag. When she returned, the Alpha was still stood in the same place, completely unmoved.

"Well, I'm going to go grab some clean clothes from my place. I'll be in and out, super quick. May say hey to my brothers though, so they don't worry about me. I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Elaina said, as she walked to the stairs. Derek was still not moving, and she quirked an eyebrow but shrugged, and went outside.

It wasn't till she was in her bedroom, packing away fresh clothes that she realized what she had done. She had kissed Derek Hale, her Alpha. It was a chaste kiss, but still! He was her Alpha, and he could throw her out of the pack for that.

"Oh my god," she groaned, slouching against her bed. The brunette didn't even know why she did it, except that maybe it was a reflex from being in such close contact with him. Maybe she should stay here tonight? No, Elaina Greene wasn't one to hide away from her problems. Unless if those problems could kill her- No, even then she faced danger head on. Her palm connected with her forehead, several times, before she went back to her task, her teeth embedded in her bottom lip.


End file.
